Mi Parte en el Mundo
by Sibizgz
Summary: Brenan's POV. Un pedacito de la confusión que ronda por la mente de Brenan. Short one-shot fic


MI PARTE EN EL MUNDO

La tarde otoñal derramaba sus últimos rayos a través de los grandes ventanales del instituto.

Pensativa, sin saber muy bien cual era la acción a acometer a continuación, los pasos me llevaban vagando entre mis pensamientos, en un ir y venir continuo sin rumbo fijo, sólo roto de vez en cuando por los sonidos amortiguados de los que me rodeaban; sonidos que se volvian más tenues conforme avanzaba la tarde y la gente dejaba los quehaceres para regresar a sus hogares.

Ese momento del día me deprimia, porque yo no tenía un hogar auténtico al que llevar mis pasos al terminar la jornada. Es decir, no un hogar en el sentido antropológico de la palabra. Una casa con una pareja estable y quizas descendencia que regresase de sus tareas escolares. No yo no poseía eso.

Y hasta ese momento siempre me había mantenido firme en que no es que no lo poseyera, ¡es que no lo deseaba!. No quería estar constantemente preocupada por el bienestar de otros seres humanos, y por supuesto no necesitaba que ningún especimen masculino me celase como una posesión. ¡No, no deseaba eso!.

Y sin embargo allí me encontraba, triste al observar los simpáticos rostros de los que me rodeaban, porque sabían que en unos pocos minutos estarían conpartiendo el resto del día con sus familias.

Las cosas no eran tan malas como parecían...

Recientemente había recuperado a mi propia familia, mi hermano y mi padre volvían a formar parte de mi día a día, pero para ser francos, aunque los quisiese, aunque ahora ellos también deseasen conocer los pormenores de mi existencia, aunque así fuese... todavía me costaba confiar en ellos, entregarme totalmente a unas personas que aun sin pretenderlo realmente, me habían hecho tanto daño.

Mis pasos hace rato que repiquetean en el suelo de los pasillos sin ningún ruido que los acompañe. Cuando resurjo de mi ensimismamiento, me fijo en que una vez más soy la última persona en abandonar esas instalaciones. A mi alrededor, las luces van apagandose poco a poco y como cada noche me dirijo sin remisión hacía mi despacho, dispuesta a trabajar el tiempo suficiente para que mi cabeza deje de darle vueltas a todas esas cuestiones para las que no tengo respuesta. A todos aquellos sentimientos para los que no estoy preparada.

Lentamente, casi con desgana subo las escaleras de la plataforma, la tenue luz de las luces de emergencia y las de salida iluminan mis mecánicos pasos. Un mortecino resplandor verde surge desde el laboratorio y lo inunda todo, haciendo que se nuble mi percepción, como si en vez de las superficies esterilizadas que conozco tan bien, me rodease un bosque oscuro y desconocido esperando que salga de mi mente el temor a lo oculto y me atrape. Me río bajito, porque eso es algo que nunca va a pasar conmigo, lo desconocido, sólo es un terreno más por explorar donde los porques esperan a ser analizados y las personas se sienten desprotegidas, sólo porque no descifran lo que les rodea, y se con seguridad que ese no es mi caso.

Bueno no lo es el 90 por ciento de las ocasiones... ¡Odio la sinceridad que posee mi propio cerebro!.

Si, le temo a algo oculto y que no logro descifrar, a algo que no me ocurre todo el tiempo, pero que cuando pasa me deja totalmente descolocada. Y si no lo afronto es precisamente por esa misma razón, porque no se como actuar ante lo que me dicta mi cuerpo, y he dicho bien, mi cuerpo, que aunque he tardado en analizarlo debo ser franca y reconocer que mi razón analítica aquí está demás, o tomandose un tiempo indefinido de asueto quien sabe.

Intento aislar las ocasiones en las que eso me ocurre, pero me resulta dificil. He comenzado por analizar los sintomas más visibles; las manos me tiemblan, mi voz no es tan firme como debería y suelo reaccionar de forma impulsiva, haciendo cosas que quizas en otras circunstancias ni me plantearía.

Mi corazón acelera su ritmo cardiaco y la boca se me seca, no logro entender la mitad de las reacciones de la gente que me rodea, aunque sospecho que eso no esta demasiado relacionado, a veces me cuesta entender ¡todas! las reacciones del maldito mundo que me circunda, ¡en fin!...

Y lo que es peor, por alguna razón que todavía no he logrado descifrar, esa sensación que debería ser opresiva y descorazonadora, no lo es en absoluto. Aunque soy consciente de que hablo de algo oscuro y desconocido que juega con el temor a lo oculto de mi mente y me atrapa sin remedio, a pesar de todo ello no es una sensación desagradable. Me inunda desde lo más profundo del pecho. Cuando desaparece lo hace dejandome con una sensación cálida y agradable, ¡y eso que es ILÓGICO Y MUY MUY ALOCADO!. Al terminar, una estúpida sonrisa se queda en mi cara durante horas y una desazón flota como una nube inundando mi estómago.

Sigo intentando analizarlo pero me resulta cada vez más complicado, en las últimas semanas las crisis han aumentado de intensidad y de frecuencia, atacan más virulentamente y sin previo aviso, en los lugares más insospechados. De modo, que aun me encuentro intentando descifrar las consecuencias y los porques del último ataque, cuando me veo inmersa en el siguiente. No se si podré aguantar mucho más sin volverme loca.

Mis pies me han llevado como autómatas hasta la puerta del despacho, cuando cruzo el umbral y me dirijo a sentarme en mi escritorio una voz profunda me saca de la meditación.

-¡Oh no Huesos, ni lo pienses!, llevo un buen rato esperandote y no me voy a quedar aquí sentado viendo como tecleas en ese condenado ordenador. Ponte la chaqueta y vamos al Dinner, ¡me muero de hambre!.

Y sin avisar, aquí vuelve de nuevo, esa sensación que me mantiene perpleja y perdida; intento mantener la mente despejada todo lo que me es posible, fija como un imán a los ojos de mi compañero. Pero se que no tiene remedio, y hay la noto otra vez, esa estúpida sonrisa que se quedará prendida a mis labios durante horas...


End file.
